The present invention relates to a safe and economical auto brake system, and particularly to an auxiliary which can actually achieve an intermittent boosting brake effect by treading upon the brake pedal one time.
Generally speaking, to obtain a better braking effect, most drivers might tread upon the brake pedal violently or treading upon it several time during applying the brake so as to ensure braking. When the brake pedal is pressed, braking is provided through oil pressure of brake main pump and branch pump. However, most people are not in the habit of treading upon the brake with continuous and multiple actions. Moreover, under an emergency, one may not be able to make such response in time. In order to achieve multiple braking, a few automobiles have installed an improved ABS (Anti-lock Braking System) originally designed and used for the airplane. Said System is a computerized control for repeating braking operations several times if the braking force is insufficient. Nevertheless, providing said System is activated during high speed operation, its braking effect is not significant. Also, this System is very expensive and is liable to malfunction under frequent vibrations. Furthermore, said ABS not only is difficult to repair but also service is expensive. Obviously, an auto braking system needs a comparatively reasonable design for practical operating conditions.